Fighter
Description: A master of martial combat, skilled with a variety of weapons and armor. Primary Ability: Strength or Dexterity Saving Throw Proficiencies: Strength and Constitution/Dex Armor and Weapon Proficiencies: All armor, shields, simple and martial weapons Skills Proficiencies: Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival Leveling Up Hit Die: d10 Hit Points: 10+ Constitution Modifier +'1d10'+ Constitution Modifier per level above 1 Level One Proficiency Bonus: Your Proficiency Bonus is + 2. Fighting Style: You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. -'Archery'. You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. -'Defense'. While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. -'Dueling'. When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. -'Great Weapon Fighting.' When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. -'Protection'. When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. -'Two-Weapon Fighting'. When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Second Wind: You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Level Two Action Surge: You can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Level Three Martial Archetype: You choose an archetype that you strive to emulate in your combat styles and techniques. Choose between Champion, Battle Master and Eldritch Knight. Champion The archetypal Champion focuses on the development of raw physical power honed to deadly perfection. Those who model themselves on this archetype combine rigorous training with physical excellence to deal devastating blows. Improved Critical: Your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Battle Master Those who emulate the archetypal Battle Master employ martial techniques passed down through generations. To a Battle Master, combat is an academic field, sometimes including subjects beyond battle such as weapon smithing and calligraphy. Not every fighter absorbs the lessons of history, theory, and artistry that are reflected in the Battle Master archetype, but those who do are well-rounded fighters of great skill and knowledge. Combat Superiority: You learn maneuvers that are fueled by special dice called superiority dice. -Maneuvers. You learn three maneuvers from the maneuver list. Many maneuvers enhance an attack in some way. You can use only one maneuver per attack. ''-Commander’s Strike -'' When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can forgo one of your attacks and use a bonus action to direct one of your companions to strike. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you and expend one superiority die.That creature can immediately use its reaction to make one weapon attack, adding the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll. ''-Disarming Attack-'' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to disarm the target, forcing it to drop one item of your choice that it’s holding. You add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll, and the target must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, it drops the object you choose. The object lands at its feet. ''-Distracting Strike- When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to distract the creature, giving your allies an opening. You add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll. The next attack roll against the target by an attacker other than you has advantage if the attack is made before the start of your next turn. ''-Evasive Footwork-'' When you move, you can expend one superiority die, rolling the die and adding the number rolled to your AC until you stop moving. ''-Feinting Attack-'' You can expend one superiority die and use a bonus action on your turn to feint, choosing one creature within 5 feet of you as your target. You have advantage on your next attack roll against that creature. If that attack hits, add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll. ''-Goading Attack-'' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to goad the target into attacking you. You add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll, and the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the target has disadvantage on all attack rolls against targets other than you until the end of your next turn. ''-Lunging Attack-'' When you make a melee weapon attack on your turn, you can expend one superiority die to increase your reach for that attack by 5 feet. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll. ''-Maneuvering Attack-'' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to maneuver one of your com rades into a more advantageous position. You add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll, and you choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you. That creature can use its reaction to move up to half its speed without provoking opportunity attacks from the target of your attack. ''-Menacing Attack-'' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to frighten the target. You add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll, and the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it is frightened of you until the end of your next turn. ''-Parry-'' When another creature damages you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to reduce the damage by the number you roll on your superiority die + your Dexterity modifier. ''-Precision Attack-'' When you make a weapon attack roll against a creature, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the roll. You can use this maneuver before or after making the attack roll, but before any effects of the attack are applied. ''-Pushing Attack-'' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to drive the target back. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you push the target up to 15 feet away from you. ''-Rally- ''On your turn, you can use a bonus action and expend one superiority die to bolster the resolve of one of your companions. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you. That creature gains temporary hit points equal to the superiority die roll + your Charisma modifier. ''-Riposte- ''When a creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to make a melee weapon attack against the creature. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. ''-Sweeping Attack-'' When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to damage another creature with the same attack. Choose another creature within 5 feet of the original target and within your reach. If the original attack roll w ould hit the second creature, it takes damage equal to the number you roll on your superiority die. The damage is of the same type dealt by the original attack. ''-Trip Attack-'' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to knock the target down. You add the superiority die to the attack’s damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you knock the target prone. -Superiority Dice. You have four superiority dice, which are d8s. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain all of your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. -Saving Throws. Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver’s effects. The saving throw DC is 8+ your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice). Student of War: You gain proficiency with one type of artisan’s tools of your choice. '''Eldritch Knight' The archetypal Eldritch Knight combines the martial mastery common to all fighters with a careful study of magic. Eldritch Knights use magical techniques similar to those practiced by wizards. They focus their study on two of the eight schools of magic: abjuration and evocation. Abjuration spells grant an Eldritch Knight additional protection in battle, and evocation spells deal damage to many foes at once, extending the fighter’s reach in combat. These knights learn a comparatively small number of spells, committing them to memory instead of keeping them in a spellbook. Spellcasting: You augment your martial prowess with the ability to cast spells. -Cantrips. You learn two cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. -Spell Slots. You have 2 level 1 spell slots. -Spells Known. You know three level 1 wizard spells of your choice, two of which you must choose from the abjuration and evocation spells on the wizard spell list. -Spellcasting Ability. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since you learn your spells through study and memorization. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. Your spell saving throw DC is 8+ your proficiency bonus+your Intelligence Modifier. Your Spell attack modifier is your proficiency bonus + Intelligence Modifier. Weapon Bond: You learn a ritual that creates a magical bond between yourself and one weapon. You perform the ritual over the course of 1 hour, which can be done during a short rest. The weapon must be within your reach throughout the ritual, at the conclusion of which you touch the weapon and forge the bond. Once you have bonded a weapon to yourself, you can’t be disarmed of that weapon unless you are incapacitated. If it is on the same plane of existence, you can summon that weapon as a bonus action on your turn, causing it to teleport instantly to your hand. You can have up to two bonded weapons, but can summon only one at a time with your bonus action. If you attempt to bond with a third weapon, you must break the bond with one of the other two. Category:Classes